Ink compositions for inkjet printing layers in organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) have been proposed. However, problems associated with inadequate wetting properties of the ink compositions has stifled the development of printable inks because improper wetting leads to non-uniform film formation and, therefore, non-uniform luminescence from organic light emitting diode pixels that incorporate the printed films. Another challenge that has impeded the development of inkjet printable compositions for OLED applications is the inability to incorporate high concentrations of active polymers into the inks, while maintaining a jettable ink formulation.